


Happy

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Androids, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Gen, Gen Work, Gentleness, Kidnapping, excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Relationships: Captain Allen & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Happy

Captain Bruce Allen is out in the city, rounding up the last of the androids. It's freezing cold out. He wishes the uniforms were thicker. He wishes he'd been given one of those big helmets the FBI are all wearing. The snow is heavy and it makes finding the androids all the more difficult.

"Please. Don't kill my daughter." Begs a housekeeping model. "You can kill me but just don't kill m-"

Captain Allen shoots it through the head. Beside it, a little girl shrieks. "Kara!"

Bruce scans the girl. It's an android. One of those child models. "Fuck it." It's just a kid, or at least it looks like one. How much damage could it do. They'd been planning on buying a YK-something or other before all this shit went down. It'd make Martha happy at least. He grabs the child-android carefully, so as not to damage it. It kicks him in the shin and he wrangles it into a less dangerous position in his arms. 

"I'll take this one to the camps myself." Bruce is sharply aware of the lie. What is he doing? Maybe he really should take it to the camps. "You stay here and keep looking for more." 

Bruce should kill it. He's a SWAT captain. He can't be doing shit like this. But Martha's always wanted one of these, and the way things are going, he doesn't think he'll get another chance. The android-kid-thing is crying now. Shit that's realistic. Probably going to get annoying, but Martha can find that out for herself. Maybe she'll be better at calming the thing down. 

"Be quiet!" Bruce yells eventually. He can't take the sobbing anymore. 

The android sniffles and at least quiets down a little. It's still crying though. And rocking back and forth like a psycho. She's still sniffling by the time Bruce gets her out of the car to Martha. 

Martha looks it over. "Is that?" 

"Yeah." Bruce says. "Gave me hell getting it here." 

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Martha asks tentatively, but Bruce can tell that she's happy.

"I'm sure you can handle her." 

"Oh, it's perfect Brucie!" Martha hugs him. 

"Don't call me Brucie." Bruce recites, knowing that Martha doesn't even register the response by now. 

The android hiccups. "Lets get you to bed, honey." Says Martha. "You've probably had a long day." She leads the kid to the broom closet and tells it to power down. Bruce was right.

Martha is good at calming things down, even with androids. 

It doesn't make a sound all night. 

In the morning, Bruce goes to work and Martha takes the android out and tells it she wants to take it shopping. It's supposed to act like a kid but it doesn't seem very childlike to him. It doesn't get excited. It doesn't even say anything. It was quiet all night but it's face is covered in tear-streaks. 

"Answer your mother." Bruce demands. 

The android says nothing. 

"What should we call her?" asks Martha. 

"Whatever. It's your android." Bruce shrugs. 

"Hmmm...Gwen." Martha decides. "YK500, register your name...Gwen." 

The android doesn't look at Martha and doesn't answer her. 

"Is her voicebox damaged?" 

"It wasn't broken in the car." Bruce says. "Maybe it screamed so bad it blew a fuse or something?" 

Martha makes a sympathetic noise. The android doesn't acknowledge that either. 

* * *

It takes longer than Bruce expected for Martha to get fed up with Gwen. It never speaks a word. Never does anything but cry. It only smiles one or two times, when Martha reads to it, and even then the expressions might all be in Martha's head. More and more Martha leaves it locked in the broom-closet, until they both forget about it.

* * *

Eventually, they open up the closet again to find that it has run out of therium and has shut down. "Oh. Poor little Gwen! I can't believe I forgot!" Says Martha.

She looks guilty so Bruce reassures her. "We both forgot." 

The android is curled up on the floor. "I'll take it to a landfill," Bruce offers. 

"No." Martha shakes her head. "Better bury it in the yard. Someone might see you on the way." 

Burying it whole seems a little sentimental to Bruce, but he can't argue with Martha's logic. 


End file.
